The Lorelai Smile
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: Alright so this takes place after partings but Lor doesn't run to Chris! JJ cuz there's no other man for Lorelai! Summary sucks check it out though!


A/n: Just an idea that hit me about what could have happened with L and L after the break-up, but she didn't run to Chris and Luke didn't come see her the next day! Java Junkie!!!!!

Lorelai Gilmore is a successful inn owner in Boston, Massachusetts. She moved there about a month ago after her daughter had graduated college and got a job at the Boston Globe. Lorelai wanted to escape her town and the feelings and emotions it brought her so she came with her daughter. Lorelai worked hard and had a good life but she wasn't happy. She had messed up her life because of one mistake she had made. Ever since the day she ruined her life, every night she wrote a letter, they weren't all identical but they all contained the same content…

Dear Luke,

I'm sorry. I messed up and I shouldn't have made you make such a life-changing choice in a minute. We should have talked and now that I've done it I feel awful. I haven't had coffee since the break-up, I know a Gilmore without her coffee how does she manage, the truth is that I don't manage. I have fallen apart. My appetite for anything is gone, once again a Gilmore without her food frenzies how does she deal, I don't. My house is a mess, I'm a mess and I feel awful. I wish I could take everything back and set the date. I know by now you probably hate me but I love you. I know it's late but I love you with all of my heart. You are the one. I wish we could make it work and I could call myself Mrs. Danes. I am so sorry. Really and truly sorry. I miss you and your kindness. I love you probably more than you will ever know. I can't express it.

Love,

Lorelai Gilmore

Lorelai wrote this letter every night before she went to bed and put it in an envelope, addressing it and putting a stamp on it. She would seal the envelope and set it on her night table before crying herself to sleep. She would wake up in the morning and chicken out and quickly shove the letter in the drawer in the night table with the rest of them. She was now up to 364. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the worst day of her life and she was glad that it was her day off tomorrow. She slept in and awoke to the smell of coffee next to her. Rory must've stopped by on her way to work. Lorelai reached over to grab the letter and shove it in her drawer when all she felt was a burn of coffee on her finger. She bolted upright and sure enough the letter was gone. Then it hit her. Rory doesn't know about the letters. Rory sent it.

"Crap!" Lorelai said to no one in particular looking at the alarm clock. It read 10:00. The mailman had come 10 minutes ago. Lorelai lay back down and cried.

Two days later

It was Monday morning and Lorelai didn't want to go to work. She quickly called the day manager and told her she wouldn't be in today. For the past two days Lorelai had been driving around aimlessly, getting gas when it was needed. She went outside and went to get in her car when she suddenly stopped.

A truck was blocking her in.

But not just any ordinary truck.

**His** truck.

He stood leaning against it. She turned to go back in but was stopped by a voice.

"Lorelai," Luke said walking towards her. "Can we talk?"

She stayed frozen, her back to him, before nodding and opening the door for him to come in. Lorelai sat down on the couch and put her hands in her lap, fiddling with the ties on her pajama bottoms. Luke sat across from her and took a deep breath.

"I got your letter," He began.

"Yeah about that," She said. "I never meant for it to be sent. They were all supposed to just stay in the drawer."

"All of them?" Luke asked.

Lorelai silently got up and went up the stairs. She entered her room and opened the drawer. She grabbed a bag that was next to her bed and put all of the letters in it. She turned to leave the room and bumped right into him. She blushed and quickly handed him the bag. She sat down on her bed and scooted over so he could sit next to her. He sat down and opened them one by one, reading every letter. She sat silently next to him until he finished. He set the last letter down and Lorelai looked over at him. A tear was rolling sown his cheek and she burst into tears. He reached over and hugged her allowing her to collapse in his arms. They sat there like that for a while just content to be near one another again. Then she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I really am sorr-" she began.

"No, the letters said it all. Please can we just… I mean will you… Lorelai, will you please move back?"

"Luke, I have the inn and Rory."

"You still have the inn in Stars Hollow, Sookie kept it open as a restaurant and is just waiting for you to come back and run it again. Besides Boston is close enough! I mean Rory is and adult now, Lorelai. Please, the town is dead without you. The Crap Shack is there. No one wants to buy it. Please do it for me, for the town, for yourself."

Lorelai closed her eyes and nodded before whispering, "On one condition."

"Anything."

"We need to go slow and talk. I need you in my life but I don't want you in my life unless you are going to stay actively in my life forever."

"Lorelai, of course, I would never push or leave you or anything like that I-"

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

He leaned over and gently kissed her lips before pulling away.

There it was before him, the Lorelai smile that no one had seen in a year.

The smile that seemed to make the room look brighter.

The smile that made her look gorgeous even though she was just wearing pajamas.

The smile that made her Lorelai.

A/n: Alright!!!!! I could make this a chapter story but your reviews will determine that. I would write about their life, when she returns to Stars Hollow and other things like that. Review please, I love the feedback!!!! Check out my other stories!!!


End file.
